


Top Dog's Bitch

by flickawhip



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffier than the title sounds tbh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top Dog's Bitch

Allie knows full well that Kaz doesn’t mean what she says, but she can’t stop Bea from hitting her. Bea seems to be able to pretend nothing happened and Allie glances sideways at Kaz before following her. 

She finds Bea pacing, settles herself on Bea’s bed with a pillow in her lap and just waits. Eventually Bea slumps onto the bed, leaning her head on Allie’s lap, glad of the pillow, it gives her an excuse to seem relaxed. 

The light brush of Allie’s hand through her hair eases her into sleep, although she isn’t sure she can relax until the familiar shape of Maxine blocks the light of the hallway. She is safe, guarded, and loved.


End file.
